


Несмотря ни на что

by KatherineShep



Series: Larien Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineShep/pseuds/KatherineShep
Summary: Полусерьёзный сказ о том, что не даёт спать по ночам, и о том, ради чего встаёшь поутру.





	Несмотря ни на что

**Author's Note:**

> Часть энная цикла о Лариэн Шепард (потому что автор не умеет в последовательное дописывание черновиков, ага). 
> 
> Когда-нибудь переведу этот фик на английский, но если вдруг у вас возникнет желание ускорить дело - я открыта к предложениям :)
> 
> Огромное спасибо котику voidslantern за бытие моим неизменным первым читателем и бетой.

Гаррус всегда спал чутко. В целом, это было общетурианским качеством: представители других рас в сравнении могли пропустить тревожный шорох - но не турианцы, спасибо обострённым инстинктам. Впрочем, Гаррусу это по большей части не причиняло неудобств: если его что и будило, он мог в полубессознательном состоянии оглядеть источник беспокойства и, если всё было мирно, тут же снова уснуть. Как и, в общем-то, абстрагироваться от шума или же уснуть в любой обстановке.

Правда, только до недавних пор. 

Когда грянула напророченная Шепард война, иллюзия мира лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, и всем стало не до сна - ни когда стоишь на блокпосту с винтовкой наизготовку, ни когда валишься в койку впервые за двое суток: какое-то время мысли не покидают твой разум, даже если ты смертельно устал. Гаррус, знавший о неминуемости пришествия Жнецов, ощутил это на себе одним из первых: с тех пор, как им овладела идея выбить у Иерархии хоть какой-нибудь отряд, беспокойство зрело в нём с каждым днём, вытесняя даже ощущение усталости. А когда пугающее всё же случилось, сну Гаррус и вовсе стал посвящать время по остаточному принципу. Всегда казалось, что можно сделать больше, лучше, распланировать следующие ходы тщательнее; довольно часто светлые мысли приходили ему в голову как раз на грани бодрствования и забвения - наряду с сожалением о том, что не хватило убедительности, чтоб заставить Иерархию начать подготовку гораздо раньше...

Когда судьба снова свела Гарруса с Шепард, от одного её присутствия его погибавшая вера в победу подняла голову. Помимо поразительной силы духа (а ещё убийственного обаяния, целеустремлённости выпущенной из ствола пули и умения собрать под одним флагом самый разношёрстный сброд, превращая его в первоклассный и очень опасный отряд) Шепард обладала ещё одним замечательным качеством: Жнецы побаивались её. Ещё бы: при громадном неравенстве сил она умудрилась сначала подточить Саренову армию кроганов и проредить полчища гетов, затем добраться до Властелина и разобрать его на детальки (чуть не окочурившись в процессе, но когда это её останавливало?), при атаке новых Жнецовских приспешников - погибнуть... чтоб вернуться с того света и вломить им по первое число, вдобавок обрушив планы по использованию Ретранслятора Альфа. И это даже не считая козней помельче; Гаррус бы не поверил во всё это, если бы не был тому свидетелем. С таким командиром можно было надеяться на победу, какой бы невозможной с точки зрения здравого смысла она ни была. Моментами Гаррусу казалось, что со здравым смыслом Шепард дружит далеко не всегда... И именно это и приводило её к результатам столь поразительным и в других обстоятельствах совершенно невозможным.

Где-то неделю спустя возвращения на "Нормандию" Гаррус осознал, что стал засыпать по вечерам быстрее и спать в целом крепче. Сегодняшний вечер, впрочем, был досадным исключением.

То ли виной была изнуряющая высадка несколькими часами ранее, то ли фоновое напряжение от текущей военной ситуации - но Гаррус долго не мог найти положение, в котором ему было бы удобно уснуть. В какой-то момент он даже решил, что мешает отсутствие Шепард под боком: всё-таки когда она была совсем рядом, в его руках, ему удивительным образом засыпалось спокойнее всего. Но сегодня она отправила Гарруса отдыхать, задержавшись в инженерном и пообещав догнать его через пять минут. Пять как-то перетекли в десять, а те - в двадцать, за которые Гаррус успел посетить душ, улечься и какое-то время беспокойно повертеться в кровати, после чего усталость всё-таки взяла своё и позволила ему утонуть в вязком, тревожном сне.

Из забытья его вывело движение рядом. На мгновение приоткрыв глаза, Гаррус наблюдал, как Шепард укладывается на своей половине кровати, и даже хотел было придвинуться ближе и обнять её. Но приятная дремота уже овладела им настолько, что не хотелось ни двигаться, ни говорить, так что Гаррус не нашёл в себе силы ей противиться и снова провалился в сон.

***

За промежуток времени в какие-то пятнадцать минут Шепард перевернулась в кровати пятый раз - и не то чтобы Гаррус глядел на часы, но чутьё времени у него всегда было отменным. 

В первый раз он продрал глаза и обеспокоенно уставился на Шепард. Она лежала спиной к нему, но, очевидно, приподнялась было, чтоб слегка подбить подушку. Этого шума хватило, чтоб его разбудить.

Второй раз последовал скоро, когда Гаррус уже почти скатился в сон. Разлепив глаза, он обвёл взглядом тонкую фигуру под простынёй, заметив в синем свечении аквариума, что теперь Шепард лежит на спине, положив руки поверх простыни. Удостоверившись, что она не сверлит взглядом потолок в раздумьях, а вполне выглядит засыпающей, Гаррус коротко вздохнул и попытался уснуть.

Третий и четвёртый разы Гаррус решил проигнорировать - во имя сна, остаток которого он всё-таки надеялся получить. За пятым ему стало откровенно интересно, что же так тревожит Шепард, что она никак не может найти покоя. 

Прошло всего несколько мгновений - и он почувствовал шевеление рядом, затем - шорох простыни и лёгкий прогиб кровати. Приоткрыв один глаз, Гаррус сонно наблюдал, как Шепард, невесомо ступая по ковру, подошла к шкафу, аккуратно и бесшумно выдвинула ящик и вытащила оттуда штаны.

\- Лар? - тихо окликнул её Гаррус. Шепард вздрогнула и обернулась к нему.

Шепард и вздрагивать - такое случалось редко. Видимо, голова её была занята чем-то настолько, что неожиданный звук извне, пусть даже довольно тихий, перепугал её. А может, дело было в том, как именно Гаррус окликнул Шепард: он только учился звать её по имени. Это было непросто, если за десяток лет в СБЦ привык обращаться к вышестоящим офицерам по званию и фамилии, да и имя Шепард было совсем непривычным по сравнению с её короткой и чеканной фамилией: мягким, словно азарийское, тянучим и тёплым - "Лариэн". Но сейчас вот окликнуть Шепард по имени вышло как-то само собой - из чувства нежности и лёгкого беспокойства.

Гаррус приподнялся и сел в кровати, скомандовав "СУЗИ, свет". По проступившей обезоруженности в лице Шепард он понял, что, может быть, как раз звук имени заставил её так отреагировать.

\- Я тебя разбудила? Прости, пожалуйста, - сказала она виновато, наклонилась и по-пацанячьи быстро вскочила в штаны. Впрочем, это действие не лишило Гарруса возможности скользнуть взглядом по упрямому изгибу её талии и манящей округлости бёдер, так и подбивающей прикоснуться и провести по ним руками, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкости тонкой гладкой кожи и в то же время силы тренированных мышц под ней. "Прекрасная, удивительная женщина", подумал Гаррус, в очередной раз заключив, что он всё-таки неправильный турианец - и очень-очень счастливый.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил он, когда Шепард достала из шкафа майку и так же привычно быстро надела и ее.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулась Шепард, качнув головой. - Не спится. Пойду проветрюсь немного, - она села на краю кровати и схватила сапоги, чтобы их натянуть. Гаррус перекатился в кровати и, приподнявшись на локте, потянулся к Шепард: ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось провести костяшкой по тыльной стороне её шеи, от трогательно выступающих бугорков позвонков до края ключицы. Шепард прогнулась от этого прикосновения и затем подалась щекой навстречу его ладони, взглянув на Гарруса из-под полуприкрытых от удовольствия век и с лёгкой улыбкой. Он знал, что шея была для Шепард не только фетишем, но и слабым местом; к её счастью, Гаррус был с ней солидарен. И сейчас в лице её помимо явного довольства читалось лёгкое возмущение тем фактом, что время для этих нежностей было выбрано неподходящее.

И всё же, Шепард наклонилась к Гаррусу и поцеловала его, проведя рукой по его неповреждённой щеке и остановив движение на шее под мандибулой - как раз там, где даже у турианцев кожа была тонкая и чрезвычайно чувствительная.

\- Спи, - мягко сказала Шепард, отстранившись и вручив ему подушку (одну из притащенных ею в каюту специально, чтоб Гаррусу было удобно на её кровати), затем поднялась и направилась к выходу, на ходу заглядывая в омни-тул.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Гаррус откинулся на подушки и долго смотрел на огонёк замка, всё ещё ощущая руку Шепард на своей щеке и её короткий, но нежный поцелуй. Мысли его теперь занимала тревога: была поздняя корабельная ночь, что могло поднять Шепард в такое межвременье, когда она уже готова была уснуть?

По правде сказать, Гаррус не помнил, чтобы она выглядела так плохо, как в последние дни. За всё время его знакомства с Шепард вокруг них происходило всякое, но такой он её до прощания на Арктуре не видел. Загнанной в угол, уставшей от решений Призрака, злой - да, но измождённой - ни до самоубийственного прыжка за Омегу-4, ни после. И хотя та ситуация была тоже не сахар, тогда Шепард была у Гарруса перед глазами и это давало возможность быть спокойной за неё. Они проводили довольно много времени вместе, помаленьку и ему становилось легче на сердце в её компании, и она, раньше выглядящая готовым кинуться на ловца зверем, стала больше походить на себя-прежнюю, с первой "Нормандии": вернулся тёплый огонёк в глазах, исчезла напряжённость плеч, шрамы тоже затягивались "на отлично". От Шепард снова веяло собранностью и затаённой энергией, а ещё она стала больше улыбаться, и Гаррус засматривался на эту улыбку с мыслью, что она чертовски привлекательна. Коротая вечера за чаем и ривеном* в Главной Батарее, они уже могли вспомнить "старые-добрые времена" с теплом, а не с прежним налётом безысходной тоски по прошлому. И как бы тяжело Шепард ни было за весь тот год, выглядела она тогда на порядок лучше, чем вот сейчас. Дальнейшая разлука принесла Гаррусу бесконечную злость на близорукость Альянса и Совета, и он мог только гадать, что чувствовала Шепард, сидя взаперти, когда всё висело на волоске. А затем, когда появились Жнецы, не находящее выхода стремление хоть как-то помочь ей и отсутствие возможности поддерживать с ней связь сменилось удушающей тревогой о том, жива ли Шепард вообще. Благо, всё разрешилось в тот день, когда она прибыла в его лагерь сама, с новой командой Альянсовской "Нормандии SR-2" и в разы усилившейся решимостью. 

Потом стало ясно, что Шепард взвалила на себя ответственность за ход войны. Невозможность откатить ущерб от бездействия властей её подтачивала и злила, и Шепард взялась за налаживание связей между войсками с таким рвением, словно могла искупить этим только ей одной ясную вину. Она пыталась делать вид, что собрана и готова ко всему, но в глазах Гарруса её попытки были тщетны - он слишком хорошо ее знал. Иногда во взгляде Шепард сквозило такой смесью отчаянья, бессилия и усталости, что Гаррусу невольно хотелось запереть её, отменить к чертям все её планы на несколько часов, укутать в одеяло, обнять и заставить высказать всё, что было у неё на уме. Порой ему это даже удавалось: куда ей, пытавшейся вынести тяжесть мира на своих плечах, было хотя бы подумать о комфорте и отдыхе? Неудивительно, что она обрела привычку не только жертвовать сном, но и давать липовые обещания его наверстать. В моменты, когда Гаррус ловил её на этом, Шепард всё-таки соглашалась на его меры (правда, всегда после короткого и бурного протеста). Чаще всего всё оканчивалось тем, что, уложенная на подушки и укутанная одеялом, уже через пять минут Шепард спала.

Вот и в этот раз Гарруса окутали сомнения: неужели Шепард опять просидит ночь в тактической комнате? Тёмные круги под глазами она предпочитала не замечать, зато уже и Чаквас беспокоилась не на шутку, то и дело задавая Коммандеру взбучку на этот счёт. Однажды доктор даже отвела Гарруса в сторонку и попросила проследить за тем, чтоб Шепард хорошо отдыхала, ведь командиру нужен был ясный ум и такой режим грозил ей истощением. При всём уважении к доброму доктору соблюдать врачебные предписания Шепард категорически не любила, и единственным, кто способен был её переспорить, был Гаррус - да и то не всегда. 

Вот и сейчас предстояло убедить Шепард вернуться в кровать. Гаррус встал, наклонил голову вбок, разминая шею, высоко потянулся и зашагал к креслу у стола, на котором аккуратной стопкой покоилась его одежда. Рассудив, что приводить в полный порядок костюм особого смысла нет, поскольку встретить в такую пору кого-либо на палубах было крайне маловероятно, Гаррус натянул на себя простой тёмно-серый термокомбинезон, что носил под основной одеждой, и вышел в коридор.

\- СУЗИ, определи, пожалуйста, где сейчас Шепард, - сказал он, вызвав комм, и зашёл в открывшиеся двери лифта.

\- Коммандер Шепард на палубе 3, точное расположение - столовая.

\- Спасибо, СУЗИ.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - приветливо сказала ИИ и отключилась, и Гаррус отметил с удовлетворением, что теперь, лишённая ограничений, СУЗИ схватывает тонкости общения "на лету".

Выйдя в столовую из-за угла лифтовой шахты, Гаррус застал до смешного отличную от его опасений картину: Шепард стояла за стойкой повара с ведёрком чего-то под мышкой, венчаемом продолговатым пакетом на его крышке, и ложкой во рту, привстав на полупальчики и шаря свободной рукой в шкафчиках. На полпути к кухне Гаррус наткнулся на её слегка ошарашенный взгляд.

\- Обычно тебя сюда не загонишь пинками, - отметил он, зайдя на кухню и прислонившись к столу.

\- Потому что обычно у меня много работы, - ответила Шепард, вытащив ложку изо рта и помахивая ей в такт своей речи, затем, отложив её на столешницу, снова повернулась к шкафу и выудила из его недр некий цилиндрический свёрток.

\- А я уж думал, что это работа подняла тебя среди ночи.

\- И ты пришёл меня от неё избавить? - бросила Шепард через плечо, распечатывая упаковку остриём ножа.

\- Или её от сонной тебя - это было бы крайне нудное и непродуктивное времяпровождение.

Шепард сначала воззрилась на Гарруса с лёгким возмущением, но потом расплылась в улыбке:

\- Рыцарское благородство, - она развернулась к нему и, на всякий случай оглянувшись на коридор, прильнула к Гаррусу всем телом для поцелуя - руки-то у неё были заняты. Он не смог противиться порыву обнять её, мягкую и горячую, и прижать к себе. Конечно, не стоило забывать о том, что любому случайному свидетелю сейчас представилась бы довольно компрометирующая капитана и ее офицера по вооружению картина. Впрочем, от интимности увиденного подглядывающему скорее захотелось бы тактично сбежать, чем собирать материал для сплетен. Гаррус усилием воли заставил неловкость уступить тому факту, что экипаж был в курсе их отношений, а ночная безлюдность корабля вполне могла предполагать подобное несмотря на всякие запреты: Гаррус и сам однажды наткнулся на целующуюся парочку в инженерном, зайдя поздно вечером переговорить с Тали. И вот сейчас, пока они с Шепард стоят, обнявшись, глаза в глаза, и ещё не успели развеять этот момент болтовнёй, Гарруса переполняет нежность. 

Временами сдержать её не было решительно никаких сил: на Менаэ Гаррус позволил себе взять руку Шепард в свои в жесте более красноречивом, чем обычное рукопожатие, ведь чуть ранее она сломала в нём кое-что турианское - принятую у его расы сдержанность в тактильном контакте. В тот короткий период, когда они были вместе до её заключения, Гаррус узнал кое-что о человеческой чувственности - и она оказалась поистине пьянящей. На публике сдержанная и выверенная, наедине с ним Шепард ловила любой подходящий момент для объятья, поцелуя или другого прикосновения. К восхитительной тактильной близости Гаррус очень быстро привык, а в период вынужденной разлуки - и вовсе успел по ней соскучиться.

\- Мне необязательно быть в полной бодрости, чтоб писать доклады, - ответила Шепард с кривой и слегка печальной улыбкой и отстранилась, заставляя Гарруса разомкнуть руки, чтобы вернуться к поискам ещё чего-то в кухонном шкафчике.

\- Зато ты нужна бодрой своей команде, - возразил он, скрестив руки на груди. - Утром. И ты должна нормально ужинать.

\- А я и ужинала, - возразила Шепард. - Нет, правда. Это всё биотика и безумие последних недель, - бросила она, хлопнув дверцей и перейдя к другому шкафу.

\- Попроси повара увеличить твою порцию, - предложил Гаррус, сдвинувшись с места, чуть посторонил Шепард и направился к холодильнику, чтоб достать оттуда брикет со спрессованными кубиками ривена. Нырнув рукой в шкаф, он выудил оттуда чашку с гофрированным резиновым бортом, затем бросил в неё два кубика и поднёс её к автомату, чтоб набрать кипятка. Шепард тем временем уже переместилась за стол, раскладывая на нём ведёрко, ложку и два свёртка. Гаррус довершил своё блюдо ложкой из шкафа и зашагал к столу.

\- Ты же знаешь, что порции под строгим расчётом, - отмахнулась Шепард, полностью погрузившаяся в приготовление своего полуночного ужина. В одном из таинственных свёртков оказались круглые хрустящие плашки с кусочками каких-то зёрен, напоминающие пену, и их Шепард сейчас сосредоточенно крошила в ведёрко. Надпись на втором гласила "Шоколад", и Гаррус усмехнулся про себя: это было явно припасённое на чёрный день лакомство.

\- Не обеднеет Альянс на должное питание одного из лучших своих командиров, - возразил Гаррус.

\- Перебьюсь.

\- Стандартный пайок биотика расчитан на день с тренировками средней интенсивности. С такими высадками, как наши, странно, как ты ещё не валишься с ног.

\- Перестань, - взглянула она на него искоса.

\- Шепард, - с нажимом повторил Гаррус, - у нас особые условия.

\- А у всех остальных, можно подумать, курорт, - возмутилась она тихо и повернулась к Гаррусу: - И когда это ты успел прочесть о расчёте килокалорий биотического пайка?

\- Я служил в СБЦ двенадцать лет, рядом с биотиками в том числе. То, как рассчитывает пайок на биотика Альянс и снабжение СБЦ - две большие разницы, видные даже "на глаз". Я не первый день на "Нормандии", Шепард.

Какое-то время они сидели так, глаза в глаза.

\- Не заявишь снабжению сама - привлеку Чаквас, - добавил Гаррус. Результат у содействия доктора был бы тот же, но это добавило бы ей бумажной волокиты.

Шепард вздохнула и отвернулась к ведёрку.

\- Ладно. Отправлю запрос.

\- Да неужели, - фыркнул Гаррус и перевёл взгляд на её замысловатый ужин. Пока он изучал упаковку от кругляшей в надежде понять, из чего они всё-таки состояли, ловкие пальцы Шепард уже разламывали на мелкие кусочки шоколад и отправляли порцию за порцией в ведёрко. Скрошив пол-плитки, Шепард вооружилась ложкой и принялась азартно перемешивать содержимое ведёрка, а затем уставилась на Гаррусову чашку с задумчивым видом:

\- Это ривен?

\- Ага. Спасибо за него, кстати.

\- Подумала, что небольшой привет с Палавена тебя приободрит, - тепло улыбнулась Шепард.

\- Где ты его достала? Я его не видел в магазинах уже с год.

\- Это всё Лиара - она перехватила контрабандную партию. Подлей, пожалуйста, - попросила Шепард, пододвинув к Гаррусу ведёрко, в котором он наконец узнал человеческий десерт под названием "мороженое". Гаррус озадаченно перевёл взгляд на свою чашку, а затем - на Шепард.

\- Что?

\- Ривен. В ведёрко, - невинным тоном ответила она, глядя на Гарруса выжидающе.

\- Что-то я не улавливаю, ты хочешь добавить в свою еду декстро-напиток?

\- Если ты об аллергии, то её у меня нет. Не знаю, от природы ли или это очередной "Церберовский" подарок, - возразила она и, поймав неодобрительный взгляд Гарруса, закатила глаза и продолжила: - Иначе после каждого поцелуя с тобой у меня были бы сыпь и насморк.

\- Ах да, целоваться с турианцем и есть декстро-еду - одно и то же, конечно, - ответил Гаррус. Он хоть и разделял любопытство к интересной еде, но стремлением пробовать что-то с риском для здоровья не обладал.

\- Я серьёзно. Когда "Цербер" вживил мне биотический усилитель, я получила в довесок зверский аппетит после интенсивных тренировок. Потом бегала ночами к холодильнику и чувствовала себя ядерным реактором, не меньше. Когда ты присоединился к команде, я распорядилась пополнить наш запас декстро-продуктов. Пакет с ривеном выглядит почти так же, как и чайный, а у той партии почему-то были не пропечатаны сигнальные полосы, я как-то взяла один не глядя, ну и... Хороший напиток оказался.

\- А я-то думал, почему брикеты таяли на глазах - Тали-то ривен не любит. А оказывается, это ты к ним прикладывалась. Знал бы - доложил бы Призраку о твоих попытках свести его старания по воплощению миссии "на нет".

\- Нужно что-то посильнее, чем ривен, чтоб меня убить, - усмехнулась Шепард. - Ну? - протянула она руку, Гаррус подвинул чашку в сторону:

\- Нет.

\- Гаррус.

\- Нет. И перестань торговаться.

Сказать по правде, того, что Шепард попробует получить желаемое силой, он не ожидал - понял лишь по мелькнувшему во взгляде Шепард озорству и в последнюю секунду успел поднять чашку над головой на вытянутой руке. Шепард молниеносно подорвалась с места, потянулась за ней, ввиду нехватки роста и меньшей длины рук неосознанно попыталась найти опору в борте ведёрка...

Скорости её реакции хватило, чтоб поймать ведёрко, но - уже летящее на пол с обмазанных мороженым колен Гарруса.

\- Чёрт, прости, - хохотнула Шепард, уставившись на его испачканные колени, вытащила ведёрко на стол и виновато взглянула на Гарруса из-под упавшей на глаза пряди. Он даже засмотрелся на неё на мгновение: улыбка Шепард была редким, но невероятно очаровательным зрелищем, а нотка смущения придала ей и вовсе убойной силы. Сказать по правде, сейчас Гаррус колебался, ответить ли Шепард той же монетой, потому что больше всего хотелось сгрести её в охапку, повалить на стол и уткнуться ей в шею, щекоча её мандибулами. Она хохотала бы - заливисто, медово, - вот только так они точно перебудили бы весь корабль.

\- Это - объявление войны, - процедил сквозь зубы Гаррус, нарочито медленно поднял голову и, копнув мороженое в ведре когтистыми пальцами, провёл широкую белую полосу на щеке Шепард. Она воззрилась на Гарруса изумлённо, даже рот приоткрыла, но тут же нашлась:

\- Да ты нарываешься, парень, - сказала она предупреждающе, не переставая улыбаться, и со скоростью спускаемого курка рванулась к ведру. Гаррус мгновенно перекрыл его верхушку своей рукой, но пальцы Шепард всё равно проскользнули вниз. Он попытался было увести ведро по столешне, но Шепард оказалась проворнее и, успев набрать мороженого на пальцы, ляпнула его Гаррусу на щёку.

Ароматное белое вещество затекло под мандибулу, Гаррус почувствовал на языке сладковатый привкус. Приятный. Мелькнула паническая мысль о том, чем грозит ему это мороженое...

...Омни-тул Чаквас всё равно был настроен на пробуждение по первой медицинской необходимости.

Завладев ведром, Гаррус тут же вооружился сам и в полную силу примерялся к лицу противника, но на сей раз атаковать было тщетно: Шепард даже сидя боком умудрялась блокировать его руки. И тогда у Гарруса появился коварный план. Извернувшись, он захватил обе её руки под свою левую, чтобы освободить рабочую руку для атаки.

Шепард заметила его взгляд:

\- Только не волосы, только не... - но её мольбы не были услышаны и ей на голову приземлился белый шарик. С размером "снаряда" Гаррус переусердствовал - это он понял по тому, как Шепард прикрыла один глаз, съёжилась и содрогнулась от холода. Когда он выпустил её из хватки, Шепард тут же поднесла руки к волосам, по которым мороженое, как оказалось, растекалось гораздо быстрее, чем по его одежде. Теперь она смотрела на Гарруса исподлобья - с нотками веселья и лёгкого осуждения во взгляде и бесконечно милая в этом её мороженом, похожая на взмокшую под дождём птицу.

\- Я должен был дать достойный отпор, мне было нечего терять, - пожал Гаррус плечами, не в состоянии сдержать улыбки. - Твоими стараниями меня теперь нужно засовывать в душ прямо в одежде.

\- Если мы не поторопимся, то не только тебя и меня, но и мою майку, эти кресла и ещё пол-корабля - повела плечом Шепард, придерживая руками стекающее по волосам белое вещество. - Я пойду первая, а ты захвати всё это добро, прикончим его в каюте, - сказала она и всё так же, согнувшись, поспешила в сторону лифта. Гаррус едва сдержал смешок при виде этого полубега в согбенном состоянии. Он был, конечно, виноват, но очарования обезоруженной Шепард это не отменяло.

Мороженое на термокомбинезоне тем временем начало подсыхать. Искренне надеясь, что завтра не будет высадок и ему не придётся выходить на бой в недосушенной одежде, Гаррус собрал еду Шепард в нехитрую стопку, прихватил ривен и проследовал к лифту.

***

Звонок по интеркому заставил Шепард подорваться с кровати, мигом одеться и вылететь из каюты. Гаррус, разбуженный вознёй, взглянул на омни-тул. Было 05:32 по по СГВ**: где экипаж Нормандии только-только готовился к дневной смене, кто-то из руководства Шепард был уже давно на ногах. Военное положение обязывало командный состав быть начеку круглые сутки; ночные смены на небольших кораблях претерпели мало изменений - всё же, от людей требовался максимум работоспособности, и это вынуждало распределять сравнительно малый экипаж Нормандии на дневные и ночные, ограниченные всего несколькими людьми на командных и охранных постах, смены.

Рассудив, что совместное утро окончательно и бесповоротно украдено службой, Гаррус нырнул в душ, затем быстро оделся и покинул каюту.

***

Получив от Хакетта координаты доктора Энн Брайсон, Шепард направилась в каюту, чтоб привести себя в человеческий вид. Гарруса в ней не обнаружилось, как и оставленных на тумбочке пакетов с лакомствами и пустой посуды, а кровать была аккуратно заправлена. Шепард зевнула и потянулась, завернула в ванную, а после - к шкафу. Одевшись и причесавшись, вышла из каюты и направилась вниз.

Столовая постепенно наполнялась людьми. Шепард зашагала в сторону кухни и обнаружила там Гарруса, колдующего у кофейного автомата. Пока повар собирал порцию для Шепард, она нырнула в омни-тул, знакомясь с данными, полученными от Хакетта. Подхватив поднос, проследовала к столу и устроилась за ним, не отрываясь от чтения.

Через пару минут в поле её зрения возникла чья-то рука, поставившая перед ней чашку. Аромат безошибочно выдавал в её содержимом кофе, и когда Шепард вскинула голову, чтоб увидеть принёсшего чашку, рядом с ней уже никто не стоял. Оглянувшись, она заметила Гарруса, шагавшего к Батарее. То ли угадав, то ли почувствовав её вгляд, он обернулся и отсалютовал ей своей чашкой, не сбавляя шага. Шепард с горечью подумала, что в его чашке тоже не ривен, и послала Гаррусу улыбку со смесью вины и благодарности. Ведь, поднявшись с кровати вслед за ней, он хотел загнать Шепард обратно, и прошло ещё некоторое время, пока они расправились с последствиями шалостей и затем - едой, наговорились и уснули. Болтали о разных вещах - об Арене Армакс, кино, новейшей технике "на гражданке", корабельных сплетнях, матери Шепард и отце Гарруса... и ни словом о войне. Война теперь была всюду, в каждой минуте, в каждом вдохе. Не хотелось впускать её и в маленькие моменты затишья, когда хотелось быть просто Лариэн и Гаррусом, без фамилий и званий.

Делая глоток кофе и оглядывая собравшихся за столом членов команды, Шепард вдруг поняла: мир был не где-то там за горизонтом, вожделённый и, кажется, едва достижимый. Мир был вот здесь - в Донелли, просящем у Годдарда одолжить ему гитару на вечер. В Тали, сейчас дремлющей над своим стаканом по ту сторону стола, потому что опять зачиталась книгой после и без того длинной смены. В сержанте Майерсе, умудрявшемся сотворять кулинарные шедевры из скудных продовольственных запасов. В Веге, легко отпускающем шуточки тут и там и не дающем никому приуныть. В поздних вечерах на двоих в капитанской каюте - увлечённых разговорах, покуда не начнёт клонить в сон, нежностях, от которых щемит сердце, и общих планах - порой почти несбыточных, но от этого не менее драгоценных.

И пока это всё было - крупицами, неутомимыми огоньками в сердцах, - стоило бороться за эту прекрасную галактику.

Несмотря ни на что.

**Author's Note:**

> *ривен - растение родом с Палавена, тёртые листы которого используются для заваривания горячего напитка по типу чая.
> 
> **СГВ - Стандартное Галактическое Время


End file.
